United
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: Sequel to Huntress. Someone asked me to put her on a quest, so I'm trying that. Demigods are going missing in the Manhattan, and three unlikely friends try to figure out what's going on.


United

A/N: This is the sequel to Huntress. Someone asked me to put her on a quest, so I'll try. I'm not a fan of writing quests.

Summary: Now, after a long school year, Huntress is finally going back to Camp Half-blood, this time for her first summer. Will she make friends, without her mother watching her? What about the disappearing half-bloods in New York? And the weird new daughter of Athena?

Huntress POV:

"Huntress, wake up," my uncle voice woke me.

"No," I mumbled, putting my pillow over my head.

"Huntress, you do want to go to Camp, don't you?"

"Not if it means I have to wake up!"

"You're already awake," he pointed out.

"You're annoying," I said sitting up.

"I try my best," he grinned.

I threw one of my stuffed ducks at his face. Don't judge me. I like ducks. A lot.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

I grinned.

"You're all packed, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I packed last night." Or early this morning… What? I was excited.

"Kay, and you just need me to drive you to the airport?"

"Yes, Argus will be there in New York, waiting for campers," I said. Chiron, the camp's local half-horse dude had IM-ed me, telling me this.

Uncle Tony smiled. "And when does your flight leave?"

"Three- twenty- six," I said. "Now can I go back to sleep?"

He laughed. "Nope, time for breakfast."

I groaned.

.New York.

After I disembarked the plane, I looked around for a few minutes, trying to spot Argus.

"Do you need help?" a voice asked.

"No thank you," I said turning, to look at the woman. I tried not to gasp at her face. Her eyes were bleeding.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head, and looked for Argus again. "There's my family over there," I said, pointing in a direction where there were a lot of people. Without looking back, I ran in that direction, and slipped into the large group.

Looking for Argus, and checking on the scary looking woman, I weaved around people. In a few minutes, I found Argus and a small group of demigods.

"Hi," I said smiling.

Argus nodded. I wonder why he never spoke. I still haven't figured out why.

"Hi," a small blonde said, with a British accent. "I'm Alyssa."

"I'm Huntress," I smiled.

"I like your name," she said.

"Thanks. How long have you been going to camp?"

"This is my first year, I spent Christmas and Spring breaks there though," she replied.

"My first too, I spent some time there in October."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from D.C. You?"

"London."

"Really? I thought we demigods were only from America lately."

"We've been popping up in a lot of different countries."

I nodded. How did that work? Weren't all gods centered in America?

"We should be leaving soon," an older girl said. And in ten minutes we did.

Ten of us crammed into the camp van. I was in a corner, and Alyssa was on my left side.

"I'm a daughter of Athena, what about you?" she said.

"Artemis," I replied.

"I thought she didn't have children."

"Yeah, so did I, until last October. It's apparently the biggest gossip of the millennia. I don't understand it though. I mean, so what if Mum had a child?"

"I agree with you. People change," Alyssa said. "We shouldn't expect people to always be the same as they once were."

I nodded smiling.

"Are you in any clubs?" she asked, very randomly at that.

"Err… No."

"I'm in a lot of clubs. Like the Baking Club, the Sewing Club, the Book Club," she said, not that I had asked. "Are you on any teams?"

This time I nodded. "And archery team."

"Cool. I'm on a soccer team, a baseball team, and a badminton team." Wow this girl sure got around.

A few minutes later, we were at camp, (Yay for camp!) and I went to my cabin. Cabin Eight was lonely a lot of the time. It was just me. Me, myself, and I. Being by myself is boring.

I hurriedly put all my clothing into a dresser, and laid my blanket, which was made with duck fabric (hey, you can learn stuff in sewing class… Until you get a needle through your finger…), I placed my stuffed duck (made out of fabric! Not ducks!) on the blanket.

In a few minutes I was finished. I wondered what time it was… I was really hungry…

Just then the horn blew, announcing dinner. How awesome is my timing?

I skipped to the dining pavilion… Which, was totally awesome! Mostly because they had food there… But still! I was really hungry.

I, still skipping, neared my table, and sat down.

"Hello!" I greeted the nymph who'd job was to serve the campers.

She smiled back, and placed a plate on my table.

"Thank you," I said.

She nodded, and I stood up and walked to the fire, threw some of my food in it, and sat back down.


End file.
